Heaven must be missing an angel
by Hyper5
Summary: videl is an angel trying to gain her wings by being helpful and watching over Gohan but how can she do that if she keeps screwing up!!


"Videl!!" I could her my name being called in the distance. It was probably just my mother looking for me. I continued to stare over the white edge of the fluffy mass of cloud into the large area of blue nothing. I pulled my white sleeveless christening gown down over my knees, my hand clutched tightly over my halo. I looked up and saw my mother hovering over me her silver white wings beating against the air brushing small wisps of soft cloud.   
She smiled sweetly as she land beside me, curling into a sitting position. My mother was beautiful, every bit the angel she was. Her curly auburn colored hair reached all the way down to the base of her back. The color of her hair brought out the icy blue color of her eyes that glowed and twinkled when she smiled.   
"Well," she sighed "What are we dreaming of now?"  
  
I turned my attention from the wide blue and directed it to my mother and best friend. She always seemed so well balanced and able to understand everything. I was such a contrast from her although we had the same eyes. I had hair as dark as the blackest night, a trait I supposedly have gotten from my father. ( it's still a mystery to me how both my parents have magnificently curly hair and my hair is oddly pencil straight!)   
I've never seen my father, my mother died when giving birth to me and I died only a few minutes after. I always seemed so incredibly clumsy and it took me a while longer to understand things than my mother.  
  
"Mama, have you ever want to leave heaven?"  
She laughed, her laughter like the beautiful tinkling of silver bells.   
"Leave why would anyone want to leave this beautiful place?" she sighed looking about the large castle cloud mass, "It's perfect."  
"That's it! It's just too perfect! Perfect temperature, perfect buildings, perfect food?! For once I wish everything weren't so perfect all the time!"  
my mother gave me an odd look.  
"Your still nervous aren't you?" she asked slight amusement n her voice.  
I hugged my knees tightly to my chest.  
"Terrified! What if I get stuck with this horrid person or worse, what if I can't do one good deed and I never get my wings, what if I screw up terribly and--"  
My mother's laughter cut into my worried statement. she took my shoulders in a gentle but firm hold.  
"You worry way too much for a 14 year old! Nothing bad will happen, I swear it!"  
I shook off her hold on my shoulders.  
"You don't know that for sure. I'd loose my own head it weren't attached to my shoulders."  
She crossed her arms. "If you ask me you've already lost your head. Now come along, Ophelia's waiting for you."  
Was there no way to get out of this situation! I stood and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.  
I couldn't fly because I haven't gotten my wings yet so I hopped from cloud to cloud, my mother hovering ever so closely to me incase I should fall.  
We arrived on the fluffy pink cloud that Ophelia worked on in no time at all. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw me and she began to congratulate me on my christening and fuss about my assigned person.  
She flipped through her golden book and smiled when she came up with a name.  
"Your a lucky one aren't you! You get paired with Son Gohan! If he isn't the sweetest little boy on--"  
My eyes widened in protest. "A BOY?!"  
This was not happening! Everyone knew boy/girl parings didn't work out for some reason or another. I would never get my wings now!!   
My mother rubbed my back to comfort me.   
"It won't be as bad as all that. You'll do just fine." she stated   
She pulled me into a short hug before I felt the cloud move from beneath my feet. I was falling, as soon as I found my voice I screamed like the devil was chasing me! I fell for a long time it felt like hours before I landed on the branch of a tree. Unfortunately the branch was too small to support my newly acquired weight and snapped instantly, I fell into a shallow pond.  
Gosh, that hurt! Hurt? I could actually feel pain and it wasn't at all fun! I felt around the top of my head for my halo and instead found a slimy green frog nestled comfortably in my thick black locks. Yelch! Where on Earth was my Halo?! I looked up to the tree I had fallen from only to see it hanging above the snapped branch.  
This was just great! I hurt all over, I was soaking wet, I had frogs in my hair and my halo was stuck in a tree! Could things possibly get any worse?!  
As If on cue a little boy about the age of two came bounding up to my little shallow lake.  
"Hiya!" he said excitedly.  
his little voice startled me and I turned my head in surprise. He was about yea tall and had black unruly hair that stuck off in all imaginable directions with eyes to match.   
"Hello." I answered slightly taken aback by his presence. He could see me?! I looked back to the tree that held my halo.   
"You okay?" he asked me in concern.  
I stood shakily and smiled at the little boy before turning my attention back to my halo.  
"I will be as soon as I get up that tree." I pointed up at the tree so he would know which tree I was talking about.   
I stumbled over to the tree and grabbed it by its trunk. Its texture felt rough under my delicate fingers. I began to climb by placing my feet on the trunk and edging my way up only to fall back with a splash in the pond.  
I laughed at my awkward situation for only I would get myself into such predicaments. The boy looked at me in earnest.  
"Can I help?" he asked.  
" Oh would you?" I asked hopefully. There was no way I could do this on my own, me being so inexperienced and all.  
He smiled widely at me. He was such a cute little boy it was hard not to smile back.  
" 'Kay!" he said excitedly, "Whadaya want me to do?"  
"If you could please climb that tree and get that gold ring on that branch?" I asked him  
He nodded and in a jiffy he was up the tree. He reached for the halo and made a sound of surprise when his hand went straight through it. He tried several more times to procure the halo and failed miserably each time.  
"Wait....uh.....I can't....un ..reach."  
I stifled a giggle as he lounged for the golden ring one last time before toppling over the branch and into my lap, soaking me even more and himself as well.   
I laughed. Although the situation was a little awkward it was funny as heaven!   
{//she's an angel, she can't use curse words!//}  
I tried desperately to stand up and succeeded. This time I thought up a plan to get my halo down from that accursed tree.   
"Let's try this," I said, " you climb up the tree and then help me up then I could get the halo."  
He nodded in agreement and began in assent up the tree again. When he reached a sturdy branch he reached down for me. I had to jump to reach his hand because his arms were so short. Somehow he managed to pull me up onto the branch with him. I'm still not to sure how he did that but I decided to dismiss the thought.  
I reached over and grabbed the halo from the branch, hoping I wouldn't freak out the little tyke too much when I disappeared from his sight. I placed my halo perceptively over my head and it floated there. The kid eyed me still.  
"Cool! Now what do you want me to do?" he asked me.  
What?! he could still see me? How is that possible?! I snatched the halo from my head and eyed it suspiciously. must be defective.  
I sighed and slumped down on the branch, nope, my wings will never exist.  
I looked over at the little boy who sat down next to me on the branch.  
"I guess it's safe to assume you don't know any Son Gohan s', huh kid?'  
finding this Gohan character would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.  
"Yeah! I know Gohan! He's my big brother!" he replied eyes lighting up in endearment.   
I just had to ask, didn't I? Well at least now I had half a shot a earning my wings and getting to go back home.  
"Wanna met him? come on!" he urged pulling at my arm.   
"Aww what the heaven, lead the way kid."  
  
  
  
please read and review!! If it sucks I'll erase this fic off the face of the earth. 


End file.
